1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to space ensuring devices.
This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/244586, filed Sep. 22, 2009, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
This application claims the priority under 35 U.S.C. §119 to Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-119749, filed May 25, 2010, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally known pericardioscopic procedures include those of the type in which an endoscope and a surgical instrument are inserted into the pericardial space from immediately under the xiphoid process and stem cells or the like are injected into an affected area (e.g., a boundary area between a myocardial infarction area and a normal area) without performing open heart surgery (e.g., see United States Patent Application, Publication No. 2004/0064138 A1).
In the pericardioscopic procedure described in United States Patent Application, Publication No. 2004/0064138 A1, a pressing force in the direction from the pericardium toward the heart is constantly applied to the endoscope inserted into the pericardial space, which restricts the operation of the endoscope.